Standing Still
by BelovedScarlet
Summary: AU. Corporate Executive, Raven Roth is on her way to the top. Her life couldn’t be better. She has her best friend by her side. She’s has the perfect guy. She has everything she’s ever wanted. But when a mysterious hero saves her she starts questioning ev
1. A Rock Between Two Birds and One Stone

**_Disclaimer_**: "I don't own Teen Titans." _:looks at the lawyers:_ "There I said it, are you happy now?"

**_Summary_**: AU. Corporate Executive, Raven Roth is on her way to the top. Her life couldn't be better. She has her best friend by her side. She's has the perfect guy. She has everything she's ever wanted. But when a mysterious hero saves her she starts questioning everything. Who is he really?

--

It's all about going somewhere. And I was most certainly going somewhere. But you can't just going **_anywhere_**. You have to be going to the _top_. And that was where I was going. For me, It wasn't about the money or the fame. It was about the **_power_**. That's what I wanted, I wanted to be remembered long after I'm gone. So all those late nights at the office were well spent. But it kinda killed whatever little bit of social life I had left. It's not my fault Wally and Gar couldn't take it. Roy is different.

"I don't know Kori. Do you really think he's going to propose?"

"Of course. I am sure of it, Raven. Then we can have a double wedding. You and your Roy, and me and my Richard."

"I don't think 'your' Richard would like that very much. By the way when will I get to meet the rich, infamous, bad boy Richard Grayson."

"You will meet him at the rehearsal dinner next Friday. And don't you try to change the subject. We were talking about the engagement ring Roy is going to give tonight."

"We don't even know that for sure. So drop it."

Kori Anders is my boss's daughter and also my best friend. We have known each other since we were little. We used to live right next door in Jump City. But then her dad became rich when he started his own business. And they moved to Gotham. After college I moved here, too. And I have been working at Tameran Inc. with her father.

Then I meet Garfield Logan and we did the whole dating thing but that didn't work out. So we decided that we should just stay friends. We still keep in touch and from what I hear his girlfriend, Terra, is pregnant and has been dropping hints everywhere that she wants to get married. But knowing Gar there's a slim chance of that happening since he's afraid of anything that has to do with commitment.

Then there's Wally West. Not much to say about him. Except that he was cheating on me with Jinx, who is now my ex-best friend. The last thing I heard was that he married the slut. The only good thing that jerk ever did was introduce me to one of the coolest people you will ever meet. Victor Stone is like the big brother I always wanted. And he was there for me when Wally and I broke up. He also introduced me to Roy Harper.

"Raven, why else would he want to meet up with you at '_Mi Amore. _Everyone goes there to propose. That restaurant is so beautiful. That's where Richard propose to me at." Well it does make perfectly good sense, Maybe Kori is right.

"I am right."

"How did you-"

"You had that far away look in your eyes. I could tell you were thinking. I'm your best friend, give me some credit." Kori smiled. It's at times like these when I remember why she's my best friend.

"Now let's go to the mall to find you the perfect dress." Then she goes and says something like that.

--

The door bell to the condo Kori and I share rings and Kori goes to open the door.

"Hello, Kori you're looking mighty fine tonight. Is Raven here?" Roy asks as he comes in. Of course I'm here idiot, where else would I be?

"Yes, she is here. And you are looking, as you put it, the "mighty fine" yourself." Kori giggles. You can't even tell that a few seconds earlier she was having a nervous break down. She looked worse than me. That's the thing about Kori. The only thing she loves more than going to the mall. Is messing with my personal life. But no one looked more nervous than Roy at this point.

"Hey, Roy are you ready to go"

"Yeah. See you later Kori."

"Goodbye, Friends!" Kori kept winking at me which made her look a little too obvious.

Ok, more than a little too obvious.

--

In the car it was dead silent.

_Dead._

_Silent._

"So…um is something wrong with Kori's eye?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, it look like it kept on twitching." Told you she was being to obvious.

"I didn't see anything."

"Oh." He pulls up in front of a restaurant that says '_Mi Amore_. Then we get out and give the car to the valet parker.

--

Now we're at the table and we're eating…in silence…again.

"Raven, there's something I need to ask you. It's kinda important."

"Go on." Just ask me already! He's taking forever!

"Well. You see-"

"YES!"

"Yes?" he seemed confused. Like he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" He smiles and looks much more relaxed. I couldn't help smile, too.

"Wow, and here I was. Thinking you'd be mad. Stupid, right?" He gives a chuckle. And starts eating again.

"Wait, what? Why would I be mad?" I can feel my smile fall, something seems wrong here.

"Of course I would think you would be mad. After all I just broke up with you and asked if we could just be friends," He looks upat my face and chuckles nervously "we…were not…talking about…the same…thing…were we?" He clears his throat, and chuckles nervously again.

"No…we… were NOT!" I get up and stomp away.

"Raven, wait! You can't just go out there by yourself!"

"Just watch me."

--

_Arrogant jerk._

_Just friends?_

_Who does he think he is?_

"Hey Gorgeous, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Don't you know the streets can be **very **dangerous at night? Good thing we found you, right boys?" A guy with a very bad New York accent asked me. Behind him three big guys grunted. They all back me into an alley. All of a sudden, my blood runs cold . Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've listened to Roy.

"Stay away from me. I'm warning you!"

"Oh come on Doll-Face, we just want to have a little fun." he grabs my arm and pushes me against wall.

"Let me go." I don't know if he didn't here me or just chose to ignore me. Whichever one it was, he gave no answer.

"I believe the lady said let her go." A voice called from above us. Soon the alley is filled with smoke. I start coughing and can not see what's happening. Then everything goes black.

--

I roll over in my bed. It was all just a bad dream. My eyes are still close I'm so sleepy. And my silk blankets feel so warm…

_Silk?_

My eyes fly open. Where am I? I look around the room confused. Everything is so elegant yet cozy. This beyond doubt was **_not _**my room.

"You're finally awake. Did you have a nice nap?" The same voice as before said as he entered the room. But this time there was a body to go along with that voice. A really hot body, may I add?

"Where am I? Am I dead? Are you an Angel?" The Angel smirks at me looking very coy.

"I've been called a lot of things. But an angel is a first."

"Then what are you? A walking traffic light?" I'm obviously talking about his 'costume'. The Angel-or whatever he is frowned.

"Most people know me as Robin. But you can call me the guy who just saved your butt. Robin spat through gritted teeth.

"So what do you want from me? Do you want me to worship the ground you walk on. All hail the mighty and powerful Robin."

"Well, for a start." Robin started smirking again. This guy is crazy. Like I'd worship a psycho in spandex. That'll be the day.

_All hail Robin, King of the walking traffic lights. _

_--_

_**I haven't written in a while. But it's good to be back. Let me clear up everything:**_

_**Raven Roth: Raven (Duh!)**_

_**Kori Anders: Starfire**_

_**Roy Harper: Speedy**_

_**Garfield Logan: Beast Boy**_

_**Victor Stone: Cyborg**_

_**Wally West: Kid Flash **_

_**If there's anything else you don't understand just tell me and I'll clear it up for you.**_

_**Review.**_

_**-BelovedScarlet **_


	2. Face to Face to Face

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: The title of chapter one was sort of a combination of "between a rock and a hard place" and "killing two birds with one stone". Just so you know.

Standing Still

Chapter 2.

"Look, I can take you home but you have to close you're eyes." I snorted when he told me this.

"Why? You don't want your mommy to know you have a girl in your room? How old are you anyways?" I looked at him from head to toe, "Sixteen?"

"No!" He shouted. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "As it so happens, you are in my…secret hideout and I just don't want you know where it is."

"Believe me; I couldn't care less about where your little "hideout" is. I just need to get home…some people have _real _jobs to get to." I said as I climbed off the enormous bed. When I stood in front of him and had to look up at his face, I realized he was definitely not sixteen.

"Close your eyes." He commanded. Reluctantly, I did as he "suggested" then waited for him to tell me what to do next.

"Where do you live?" He asked and as soon as I told him, he paused.

"Do you think you can find it?" I sneered.

"Yeah," He muttered. I gasped as he lifted me into his arms. "I think I can find it."

--

I never felt anything like it before. My eyes still shut tightly as he swung from building to building on his grappling hook. When he set me down and told me I could open my eyes because I was home, I was almost disappointed.

"Well, I guess I owe you a 'thank you', huh?" I asked as we stood in the alley next to my apartment.

"You're welcome." He said, with a smile.

"Slow down, superhero, you could wait until I actually say it first….thank you."

"See, was that so hard?" He smirked.

"You have no idea." I grumbled.

"You're welcome, Raven." He said as his grappling hook shot out and he swung away.

"Yeah…" I sighed, and then turn to go inside. "That's not normal."

--

"Oh Rachel, I was so worried when you didn't come home last night." Kori pulledme into a crushing hug.

"Kori…I can't breathe." I gasped.

"I am sorry, it's just when Roy told me you ran off after he broke up with you I was so worried."

"Yes, you were worried, I get-wait, Roy was here?"

"He came looking for you. That's when he told me what happened." 'Roy came looking for me?' I looked around at the dirty dishes and the used candles. 'He obviously wasn't looking very hard if he had time to stop and eat.'

"It's not what it looks like," Kori said, realizing what I had been thinking. "Richard was here for dinner last night. He went out to get some ice cream for dessert but he never came back." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kori went to answer the door, as soon as she opened the door she let out a squeal. Standing there was a tall man with a bouquet of roses.

"Oh Richard, are these for me?" Kori giggle.

"Well, I don't see any other beautiful women here." He grinned widely as he handed her the bouquet. Ouch, that hurt. Geez, then what does that make me? Second, that had to be the corniest line ever. Kori kissed Richard on the cheek and closed the door as she dragged him into the apartment.

"Raven this is, the love of my life, Richard. Richard this is, my best friend, Raven." Kori smiled as she introduced us. I smiled and held my hand out, playing the doting best friend.

"Nice to, finally, meet you, Richard." I said. He shook my hand but looked reluctant.

"You too." He smiled, again, hesitantly.

"Have we met before?" I asked on impulse.

"Not that I know of." He replied with that fake smile. 'If we do not know each other than why are you acting as if we do Mr. Grayson?' That is when it hit me. How could I forget he worked for Wayne Inc. and I work for Tameran Corporation? Therefore, it is natural that we would be enemies since we work for rival companies. I just assumed that since he was marrying the heir to Tameran Corp. that he would be okay with me. I guess I was wrong and that made me mad.

"Kori I just remembered that I have some unfinished business at work so I'll see you later, okay? Mr. Grayson." I nodded at Richard but did not wait for him to nod back. Before I closed the door behind me, I heard him whisper to Kori.

"I don't think she likes me very much."

"Don't be silly Richard, Raven likes everyone." Kori giggled.

I almost laughed out loud.

--

It has been awhile so I am a little rusty but it will get better…I hope. If you have any questions leave a review and I will try my best to answer them…or you could just leave a review anyways. Just a thought.

-BelovedScarlet


End file.
